


Life Partners

by Trashcandumpster



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Academy Era, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bathroom Sex, Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Thrawn, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), M/M, POV Eli Vanto, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Thrawn wants to know about sex, Wake up and smell the coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcandumpster/pseuds/Trashcandumpster
Summary: Trawn and Eli are roomates and friends but Friends that love each other very muchEli had a huge crush on ThrawnOne morning Thrawn makes a move out of curiosity
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 18





	Life Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired and canon compliant to the first book of Thrawn of the new canon  
> It is stated that they were roomates so I imagine that they spent a lot of time together in their bunks and stuff 
> 
> English is not my native language but I do my best  
> enjoy!

It all happened one morning in their dorm. Quite early Eli felt someone very close to him in his sleep. When he opened his eyes he found Thrawn staring right at him. No exactly at him but at his body. As a result of a natural reaction from the casual brushing against the cold sheets, his member had awaken while he was still sleeping. Thrawn stared at that particular tent in the bed with a small faint stain in the tip. “Are you watching me in my sleep?” Eli murmured. “I do not mean to disrupt your sleep ensign, I’m just mere curious about human biology. That is all.” Human biology. He meant Eli’s boner! He wanted to know. He had been studying it. Eli blushed a deep red color and avoided eye contact. “Its a natural reaction.” “I wonder if this means that this happened because you have experienced an erotic dream” “eh no, no it is not like that. Not always.” Eli answered while still blushing. Thrawn keep his eyes on his target, while Eli burried his face in his hands pondering on Thrawn’s words. Erotic Dream. He knows! “The Chiss do not dream, but we go through something similar when we experience pleasure in the mind. Release is mandatory to continue our work.” His red eyes like daggers look right back at Eli still hungry for knowledge. “Do humans look for release in this kind of situations?” Eli mumbled and nodded a positive answer while his cock keep on twitching. It was horribly awkward but Thrawns curiousity made him felt terribly arroused. “Do you wish assistance? The chiss aid each other in this kind of situations all the time. Its costumary for The chiss to help each other in the matters of pleasure so our work will not be interrupted. Do you want me to teach you how The chiss do it?” Eli couldn’t believe his words! Thrawn wanted to have sex with him! He never thought in his wildest dreams something like this would happen! Thrawn never showed any kind of attraction but mere afection towards him. There had been brushes of hands and mild caresing but never beyond that.  
He started to fall in love with that blue alien he hated so much. At the begining it was complicated but now his feelings have changed. Slowly, Eli started to care for him. Thrawn showed reciprocy. They made promises, spend time together, dine together, gave each other presents and embraces. They were friends, yes but to him they were more than friends. This kinds of things are not shared with a fellow officer neither with a superior. Of course always in the intimacy of their quarters. Out there in the academy and on the missions they were partners. Eli was his aid and Thrawn a brilliant strategist. Behind closed doors there was something more, but never like this. He even thought the Chiss an asexual. Never a kiss, never anything beyond that. He never saw Thrawn released himself or even nude. He dreamt with his naked body against his, to be able to touch his soft blue skin until it turned purple with lust and to discover what was hiding behind his garments. Thrawn had never shown interest in seeing Eli naked. This was kind of disappointing, but Eli could live with that.  
Today Thrawn showed hunger in his fiery red eyes. Eli could barely breathe while he stood on his feet. His pijamas were wet with his precum. He has been dreaming about Thrawn, about touching him and kissing him, moreover about their friendship being not just that but them becoming lovers. However, he knew that was imposible. But not today. He stumbled on his way to the fresher. He could hear Thrawn quietly panting behind him. So unlike him. He struggled to get himself out of his clothes while Thrawn stared from a corner. Eli began to touch himself. He looked for some special lotion he kept hidden in the drawer for those lonely mornings. “Eli, may I?” He had no idea what Thrawn would do to him but he was so hot he didn’t care. He went down on his knees while caresing Eli’s member slowly. “Interesting. I especulated that this bottle contained a lotion for a special purpose, by its secrecy, I guessed correctly. When the Chiss need release, this is what we do. We do it with out mouths, you see. I ignore if this is commonly practice among humans. But we find it quite stimulating.” When Eli felt the warm of Thrawn’s tongue touching his tip he almost came. He couldnt help but taking Thrawn by the hair. In the mornings He could enjoy this particular sight; Thrawn’s hair ruffled. He grabbed Thrawn’s hair pushing him towards him. He wanted to feel all his lenghnt inside him before it ended. He longed for this and it would be a shame if it didn’t last longer. He closed his eyes and then it was like an explosive sensation. A loud moan scaped his mouth and he covered it with shame. He was all flustered and blused. Thrawn keep on lookin at him but his expression had changed. He was no longer hungry for knowledge but he was turned on. Thrawn’s bulge was trying to scape from his pants. Eli muttered if he would like him to show him how Human’s do it. “Would you care to show me? I do not possess such knowledge” Immediately, Eli stood up and indicated the way back to the bedroom. “Us humans we use our beds.” Eli layed in bed with his legs spread and began fingering himself. Thrawn was amused. He couldnt stop himself from undressing. “Would you like to take a look at it?” He nodded. His member was not different from humans except for its color and size. It was big and purple. Eli wanted it inside of him. He showed Thrawn where to put it while making a lewd face to his superior officer. He got closer to Eli and as he touched him with his member he groaned. He put his hands on Eli’s legs and stopped for a bit. “Ensign, Eli, are yo usure about this? Would you not get impregnated?” Eli chuckled. “No! Of course not, and yes, please Fuck me Thrawn!” Thrawn began to thrust him slowly and then a bit faster. Therefore, Eli couldn’t help but moan. He was touching all those special spots as if he had studied the art of sex before. Which makes lots of sense if you come to think about it. There was no time to think about that. He wanted more. He began screaming thrawn’s name. Thrawn got lost himself in the act. He couldn’t keep it anymore from him. He had to let it go. “Eli, I had never… this is so… much enlighting… I want more of you… you are so hot and soft inside” With thrawn’s sweet words Eli came with a scream and inmediate regret. Someone could hear them. Thrawn didnt care much about that. He kept on making unintelligible sounds not even in sybisty but in Cheuhn. All he could understand was his name. When Thrawn came, he let his body lay on top of Eli’s. In a sweet voice he began to speak, soft like a whisper. “Eli, have you ever done this before with anyone?” “No” Eli answered “We shouldn’t do this. It is not right” “Is it because I am an alien?” Thrawn’s eyes showed a hint of sadness. “Or because I’m your superior officer?”  
“you don’t understand Thrawn.” Now Eli was sad as well. “Its because we are both male” In Eli’s head it made no sense once the words came out. “Do human males do not do this?” Thrawn was puzzled. “The chiss do this with either males or females, we do not mind” Eli looked into his eyes straight forward. “Have you done this with others?” Thrawn had to answer. It was natural as a Chiss. “Yes, with males and females, but The inpregnating ritual as we call it is only done with a life partner” Eli opened his mouth in awe. What had he done!? Thrawn’s eyes were even sadder. “Do you have a life partner Eli?” “No, I had a girl back in Myonmar but we only kissed once, we never spoke to each other again after I got here” Thrawn was relieved. Then Eli understood what was happening. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to aid me in this matters. I cannot concentrate when I feel arroused” He looked a bit distant “But this changes things” “Are we life partners now?” Eli hugged thrawn with tears in his eyes. “Yes, we can be life partners!” Was this part of his dream? If it was, he didnt want to wake up. Ever.


End file.
